Forbbiden Love
by Ryoko-SP
Summary: Tenchi has to follow the laws of Jurai, but what if he meets Ryoko and she changes his entire world? A/U
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Love**

Prologue.

It was a beautiful summer day in Jurai. The sun was high and bright on the horizon, accompanied by a refreshing breeze. The birds were singing a sweet melody while the palace was filled with the most important families of the planet. Today was going to be a celebration day. A day to remember.

Today, two young future heirs to the throne would join their lives in holy matrimony and would get ready to face the challenges of being the world's most powerful emperors of the galaxy.

Despite the importance of this day, the young prince walked nervously back and forth in his room, trying to fit in his wedding suit. His father watched him silent, but inwardly he wondered if his son was fine.

-Tenchi, ¿what's wrong? –asked a worried Nobuyuki.

-Nothing, it's really nothing… I'm kind of nervous –Confessed the young prince.

-Son, there's nothing to be afraid of. The day of your wedding is one of the best days of your life. I remember mine like it was yesterday. The day I married your mother who now rests in peace –Recalled a melancholy Nobuyuki.

Tenchi smiled after hearing a memory about her mother. "This marriage is what my mother would have wanted, she would be proud of me" Pondered Tenchi more relaxed, deciding that this marriage was the best thing that could happen.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In another room of the palace, a very happy princess wanders from side to side, eager to get marry.

-Ayeka, look where you're going, you almost fall -Claimed Sasami as she ran to help her sister that almost fell off in front of the door.

-Oh Sasami, I can't help it. I'm so happy! Today I will finally be married and become the heir to the throne-

Sasami decided to be happy for her sister even if in the deep she wasn't complete okay with the wedding. As a confidant of Tenchi, she knew that he was not thrilled about the idea of an arranged marriage. "Maybe after a while, they'll end up falling in love" She thought.

oOoOoOoOo

After several hours, the guests and the newlyweds went to the palace to celebrate the big event. Classical music and laughter flooded the place, and all worries were forgotten for a moment. But despite the big celebration, not everything was happiness. In the distance, a shadow was watching from his ship all the resent events while smiling with an evil look.

-The puzzle pieces are fitting perfectly –a dark voice said.

Ryoko understood the sign and walked out of the darkness to meet him.

- What are the next steps, master? -She asked.

-For now you should only train but get prepared mentally because the begging is coming soon –Exclaimed Kagato before he started laughing uncontrollably thinking how he would enjoy is revenge.

Autor's note: Well hello everyone. I'm so excited, this is my first English story :B Please be kind hehe but I hope you leave me some feedback so I know what you think about the story and I have some advice. Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapter.

Greetings.


	2. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1: "Vengeance"

In the darkness, Kagato was thinking in the next step of his plan. "I need to stop the consummation of the relationship between the prince and the princess, that way the marriage is null"

-Ryoko, you have to go to the palace and stop the prince and the princess of making love –Kagato said.

-Yes, master. Anything else? – Ryoko asked in a monotone voice.

-Just do it right. If there's anything wrong, you will pay for it.

And with that said, Ryoko disappeared from the ship.

In the palace, the celebration was starting to die as all the guests were leaving. Tenchi was getting really nervous because he knew what was next.

The king stood up when the last guest left.

-Well, it's time now. You two lovebirds should go to your chamber and mmm… well, you know –The king Azusa said

-Oh my child! You're finally becoming a man. I'm so proud. What would your mother say? –Nobuyuki sobbed

-eeh, thanks dad –Tenchi said while a big sweatdrop formed in his head.

-Tenchi, be gentle with my little girl –Misaki said with a worried look in her eyes.

-MOM! –Ayeka yelled. –Don't embarrass me!

-It's ok, everybody. Stop making such a big deal and let the kid go to their room. Good night –Funaho said in her quiet self.

The newlyweds started to go uptears, not really looking each other.

-You're supposed to carry her in your arms! –Nobuyuki screamed before the couple was out of sight.

In the room, the pair was sitting in the bed not really knowing what to do next. Both were really embarrassed. Tenchi was getting tired of the silence, so he decided to break the ice.

-You know we don't have to do anything –Tenchi reassured

-Really? Thanks. I'm a virgin –the princess said in a shy way.

-Well, me too. So it's ok –the prince smiled, confident now. Then, silence returned for a while, until…

-Do you feel that? –Tenchi asked, looking at the princess

-Oh Tenchi, I thought you'll never say it. Of course I feel it. It's love –Ayeka answered looking really happy.

-emm… I meant that vibration. It's like a coming ship –

-Tenchi! Look at the window! –the princess yelled

In that moment, Ryo-ohki stopped at the window mean while Ryoko teleported to the room.

-Just in time –the space pirate said

-Who are you!? –Tenchi asked

-if you must know I'm Ryoko, the great space pirate –She said with a confident smile.

-I've hear of you, scum! –Ayeka replied.

-Is that a way to talk, princess? –Ryoko said with a grin

-What is your business here? –Tenchi asked

-I'm here to stop your wedding night –simply answered

-why? –Tenchi said

-Because you're not going to have a good time –Ryoko said teasing the couple.

-Shut up, criminal! That's a lie –the princess said really angry.

-Well, the truth I really don't know, and personally I don't care –

-What do you want? –Tenchi asked, this time getting really tired of the joking

-Woah, It seems you want a fight. Bring it on, prince –Ryoko said in a defiant way.

Tenchi took his sword and charged against the pirate, but in vain because Ryoko was already teleporting behind him.

-You're too slow, pri… -She couldn't finish because Tenchi was turning back and attacking her. Ryoko was so surprised of the attack that she went back and broke the window, falling down to the garden. Tenchi jumped and chase after her. Ryoko materialized her own sword and fought the prince. After a while of clashing swords, she stopped.

-Not bad at all, for just a prince –Ryoko said a little short of air.

-What do you want!? –Tenchi asked losing all of his patience.

-I'm just doing my job –Ryoko said and with just that disappeared, leaving the prince alone.

Tenchi stood in the garden alone for some minutes before returning to the palace. Ayeka was in the entrance waiting for him.

-Lord Tenchi, what did that horrible woman wanted –Ayeka asked really worried.

-I really don't know, but for sure she will come back –

-Are you complete sure? –

-Yes. We need to prepare the guards for her next attack. She is not working alone.

-How do you know? –

-It's a hunch; she said something that let me thinking.

In the Souja, Kagato was pleased with the current events.

-You've done a good job, Ryoko –

-Thank you very much, Master. What is my next move? –

-Well, there can't be a coronation without crowns, can it? –The dark man ironically said –You have to steal them for the palace-

-That would be a really hard task. It's almost impossible to steal them! –

-Are you refusing? –Kagato said looking at Ryoko with anger.

-Of course not, Master. Your word is my command –Ryoko said looking at the floor with shame. Then, she teleported to accomplish her mission.

Inside of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko started to speak out loud.

-What is he plotting, Ryo-ohki? –She said suspiciously –He sure doesn't mind if I got killed. After all, I'm just some machine with powers to him. Stupid Kagato, but what can we do, Ryo-ohki? We have to obey and nothing else.

Ryoko sighed and teleported to the palace of Jurai.

-Ok, everybody. We are having this meeting because last night the space pirate Ryoko attacked the prince and threatened his life –Said the king

-We need to be aware of everything. She could attack at any moment –Yosho complemented

-I think she is working for somebody. If she attacks again, I'm gonna find out who is that person –Tenchi said.

-Guard you need to be everywhere in the palace, you should protect the prince and the princess –Azusa commanded to the guards.

In that exact moment, the alarms started to sound.

-The crowns room! –Yosho screamed

-The pirate is stealing the crowns. Guard follow her! –Azusa yelled.

Tenchi knew they wouldn't catch her, so he ran in to the garden hopping she would ho there. His thought were right, because she teleported in the same place of last night.

-But what a surprise, Tenchi. You knew I was coming here –Ryoko said in a flirtatious way.

-I'm not here to play, pirate! –Tenchi yelled getting angry.

-We know each other know. You can just call me Ryoko –She said not taking him serious.

-Give me the crowns –He said angry

-Sorry but I can. My master needs them –

-Your master? Who is he!? –Tenchi asked really angry now.

-I'm terribly sorry but I can't tell you that. See you later, Tenchi –And with that said, Ryoko left.

-What do you mean she escaped? –Azusa yelled to his guard.

-Don't worry great grandfather. At least I got some information –Tenchi said

-What is it, son? –Nobuyuki asked

-She said she was doing this for her master –

-Well, that something to begin. She has a master. Who could this person be? –Yosho reflected.

-I think this person it's Kagato –Azusa said with fear in is voice. He knew what was coming.

Note: Finally, another chapter Thanks to the people who has given me feedback, I probably wouldn't have written this if it wasn't for you.

I'm sorry for the grammar errors but I repeat, English is not my first language. I'm doing my best.

Hopefully, you guys like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think and see you soon!


End file.
